


Поцелуй меня

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: День Святого Патрика собирался пройти мимо конторы «Нельсон и Мёрдок». Но мимо Фогги Нельсона оказалось сложновато пройти.





	Поцелуй меня

В тот вечер они вовсе не собирались ничего отмечать после работы. Вторник, в Нью-Йорке — противная мелкая морось и лужи под ногами, с утра нужно будет вернуться в офис. День Святого Патрика собирался пройти мимо конторы «Нельсон и Мёрдок».  
Но мимо Фогги Нельсона оказалось сложновато пройти.  
Он опаздывает на работу, чего за ним обычно не водится, и притаскивает с собой не только ароматный кофе на троих, но и кучу ярко-зелёной ерунды. Будто знал, что Карен придёт в строгом платье, а Мэтт — в строгом костюме, и ни капельки зелёного на них не будет.  
— Мы сами себе хозяева, — заявляет Фогги, надевая на Карен пластмассовые клеверные рожки на пружинках. — Поэтому завтра у нас будет выходной, а сегодня мы гуляем.

***

Жаль, что Мэтт не видит, как искрится в бокалах сладкий сидр, не может оценить густой оттенок красного эля и всё то зелёное весёлое танцующее безумие, которое творится в баре у Джози. Сама хозяйка уже устала разливать спиртное — но зато она будет богата, как тот лепрекон, у которого в честь праздника она украла шляпу. Мэтт сидит за столиком, покачивает головой в такт музыке, отпивает из кружки — и смущённо улыбается.  
Он не видит всей этой праздничной мишуры и танцев, но он не видит и надписи на спине яркой футболки, которую Фогги на него нацепил — да, прямо к офисным брюкам, всем плевать. Четырёхлистный «удачливый» клевер на груди он ощупал много раз, улыбаясь; а вот надпись считать не догадался. И не понимает, почему его перецеловали все девушки в этом баре.  
«Поцелуй меня, я ирландец», — гласит футболка Мэтта.  
Карен — единственная, кто не целует его. Не уверена, что это правда, да и на лице Мэтта уже нет места отпечатку её помады.  
А ещё она и так ничего не успевает: праздника слишком много, музыка переливается волынками и флейтами, сидр искрится где-то внутри и тянет в пляс. Карен пьёт, смеётся, танцует с Фогги — тот не облеплен девушками, в отличие от друга. То ли потому, что он не ирландец, то ли потому, что шапочка у него дурацкая. Но очень милая.  
Танцы точь-в-точь как на нижней палубе «Титаника» — главное, не вспоминать, что случилось в этом фильме потом.  
Ночь летит куда-то на крыльях перелётных весенних птиц, пахнет солодом, мускусом и дождём, и Карен танцует, танцует, танцует. Она почти чувствует себя феей из ирландских сказок — наверное, пить уже хватит, но сейчас слишком весело, чтобы думать о таких мелочах. Ноги устают, и она, ещё отплясывая с какой-то незнакомой взлохмаченной девчонкой, снимает туфли.  
Когда музыка заносит её, босую, на крепкий стол, и Карен пляшет на нём в своём узком строгом платье, и клеверные рожки на её голове смешно трясутся, туфли всё ещё зажаты в руке. Она просто про них не помнит. Скачет на столе, лёгкая и радостная, и бар дрожит от одобрительных хлопков в такт музыке.  
Фогги, глядящий на неё снизу вверх с улыбкой, начал хлопать первым.

***

Домой они возвращаются пешком. Ну и что, что сыро: проветриться не мешает. Под утро в Нью-Йорке прохладно, и Фогги несколько раз предлагает Карен свою шапочку, но она отказывается: не хочет снимать рожки.  
Мэтту не холодно; Мэтта вообще приходится завести домой первого, сделав крюк по Адской кухне, потому что под утро он догадался поиграть в «лесенку» с какой-то девушкой. У той оказалась железная выдержка — а вот Мэтта унесло на седьмом шоте, и всю обратную дорогу он пел, повиснув на плече Фогги.  
Потом Фогги провожает Карен, и они совсем не торопятся. Как будто Фогги не хочет торопиться. И Карен идёт рядом с ним медленно и спокойно, хотя в туфлях хлюпает весенний дождь.  
Идти домой не хочется. Торопиться некуда.  
Только жалко, что эта ночь заканчивается — и от неё на память останутся только зелёный ободок да лежащий в сумке между папок с делами снимок, сделанный нетрезвым уже фотографом, приглашённым на вечеринку.  
Но ведь ночь уйдёт, и оглушительное ощущение лёгкости и счастья — тоже, а Мэтт и Фогги всегда будут с ней, так?  
И Карен не перестаёт улыбаться, когда до её подъезда остаётся с десяток метров.  
— Жалко, — вздыхает Фогги. Правда, грустным он тоже не выглядит.  
— Что праздник кончился?  
— Что я не купил себе такую же футболку, как Мэтту. Правда, я вообще ничем не похож на ирландца.  
Где-то над головой, у кого-то из соседей Карен, ещё продолжается праздник — играет громкая музыка. Но даже «Dropkick Murphys» будто устали играть свои залихватские песни, под которые так здорово скакать на столе. Поют что-то спокойное и лиричное: _эта ночь подходит к концу, но мы домой не пойдём_.  
Домой идти в самом деле не хочется. Хочется стоять вот так на промозглой улице, на свежем воздухе, слушать песню — и покачиваться под неё на каблуках.  
Но ведь вместе с этой ночью закончится вовсе не всё хорошее.  
— Не жалей, — Карен улыбается Фогги.  
Она целует его в щёку, завязывает ему шапочку под подбородком на бантик — и через несколько секунд, взбежав по ступенькам крыльца, скрывается в подъезде.


End file.
